Sleeping in
by Shinpi-tekina yume
Summary: When Len sleeps in and forgets to go before his language arts midterm, problems arise. Someone shows up at just the wrong- or maybe right?- moment. Len vows never to sleep in again. Contains: Omorashi (also known as wetting and/or pee desperation), Yaoi (very, very, very mild yaoi) P.s: Len is an OC (this was a request...and again I don't know what story this is from...sorry guys!)


'_That was too close. I barely made it to class on time!'_ A certain brown haired, blue eyed high school student thought in misery. It was currently 7:19am and class began at 7:20am on the dot. Of course he could have just been a few minutes late like he always was, but today was the day of his language arts midterm- his first class. Mentally berating himself for the close call, Len walked to his seat in the back of the fourth row. The sound of the school bell rang out not a second after he put his book bag down.  
"Now students," the teacher began grudgingly. "I hate tests just as much as you all do, so listen up…"

~*~  
With an exasperated sigh and a glance to the clock, Len noticed it had been about an hour since the test began. His test packet lay long finished in the corner of his desk. A quick glance around the room showed that over half of the students were still working feverously to finish. Ever so discretely the brunette's foot began to tap in an impatient manner. It was about half an hour ago that Len first realized that in his rush to get to school, then class this morning he hadn't used the bathroom. It was only a small twinge though, _'I can manage...I think...'_

~*~  
'Ugh' Len moaned quietly as his quickly filling bladder gave another, stronger twinge. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to ease the pressure building up. Glancing at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time he noticed that he still had two hours to go.

_~*~  
'Why?'_ Why did tests need to last so long? There were still twenty minutes left and he was already on the verge of tears and had long since stooped to holding himself through his jeans, using the jacket in his lap as a cover. His breathing was beginning to turn into light pants. _'I'll never sleep in again.'_

~*~  
Chewing his lip, Len stared at the vile clock on the wall that mocked him with its constant ticking. There were only two gruesome minutes left. Only two torturous minutes remained until he would find sweet, sweet freedom. As soon as the bell rang he would fly from his seat to the nearest restroom.

_'One more minute…just one more minute and I ca-'_ his thoughts were cut short by a painful throb from his bladder. With a yelp he squeezed himself tighter and crossed his legs, earning himself a few stares from the people around him. _'Please...please…'_

The bell rang.

Before the teacher could say his good-byes to the class, Len was half way down the hall.

_~*~  
'N-no…this can't be happening to me. I waited all this time…'_ The first bathroom he checked had been out of order and the next closest one had an impossible line. This had been his last hope, but when he tried the handle, he found it locked. This was it; there were no more bathrooms on this floor of the school. There was no time to go down the stairs to another floor. Backing up into the wall, he slid down to the floor. His breath came in heavy pants from trying to hold it in, and having made a mad dash throughout the top floor. A particularly hard throb made him whimper, and a small jet of urine squirted out. _"N-no…'_ this couldn't be happening. _'At least…at least no one will see me…'  
_The halls were all deserted, the bell having rung a few minutes ago. The only sounds in the hallway were the boy's desperate moans and whimpers as he tried in vain to hold on as long as he could. He squeezed himself almost painfully now and screwed his eyes shut. The beginnings of tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and a small blush crept its way onto his cheeks. Pee came out in small uncontrollable squirts. "L-Len!"

_'No. No, no, no!' _ Blue eyes snapped open, only to find a horrific sight. Zack, one of his best friends- and no matter how many times he tried to deny it- secret crush, was standing wide eyed in front of him. Those beautiful green orbs stared at him in sock and slight confusion. _'Please…not this.'_

"What's wrong?" the most beautiful voice Len could ever hear asked him. There was no lying to him. Something was clearly up, and the urine must have been clearly showing against his light blue jeans.

"N-nothing! Nothing is wrong!" the words seemed to flood out of his mouth, rushed and garbled. He tried to get up to show him that everything was okay and he was fine, but the movement caused his bladder to constrict tightly. He collapsed back to the ground- the shock causing him to lose control. He let out a loud, almost wanton moan and wet himself.

The hiss of urine filled the halls, and a puddle began to grow around the boy. It felt so good, pleasure and relief wracking the small teen's form. A content sigh escaped from the pretty pink lips. His face was the epitome of happiness, but then reality sunk in. He was currently on the floor surrounded by a quickly cooling puddle of his own urine, right in front of his crush. Tears of embarrassment rushed to blue eyes, a blush ripping its way across his face.

"L-Len…" and that was all it took. The tears fell freely from his eyes, no longer being able to be held back. Choking on his own sobs he tried to wipe the tears away, but they were only replaced by new ones. "Len…" Zack repeated for the third time, still trying to process what he just witnessed. The shock of seeing his best friend wetting himself had frozen him, but the sight of the tears brought him back to reality. Coming closer and kneeling down- just outside of the puddle- Zack wrapped his arms around Len. "Shh…Its okay."

The smaller teen fought weakly against the embrace, but didn't have the energy to push Zack off. "G-go away…l-leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Look at me! I'm pathetic." Len hiccupped between sobs. More tears flowed down flustered cheeks. Blue eyes widened when large hands began to stroke brown tresses. A finger tilted the smaller boy's chin so that he was looking into green eyes, ebony locks falling slightly into Zack's face.

"I don't think you're pathetic," was all that he said before leaning in and capturing those pretty pink lips in a short and surprisingly sweet kiss. "I think you're beautiful"

The pounding in the brunette's heart was deafening. The flush across his face deepened, and tears momentarily stopped. _'W-what?'_  
"Now let's go get you cleaned up," he said softly and lifted the impossibly cute boy to his feet, not caring in the slightest when he dripped onto the floor. The black haired teen had actually thought what just happened was kind of…no. those were bad thoughts. But when he had seen that flushed teary eyed face so embarrassed and sad he felt a stab of pain in his heart, he couldn't hold back any longer. He finally kissed him.

Going down the hall, he made sure to avoid the few people wandering around on his way to his destination. A minute later they walked through a bathroom door. All Len could do was be led wherever Zack was taking him. They stepped into the large stall at the end. Len's head snapped up at the sound of the lock on the door clicking shut. Zack was crouched down rummaging through a gym bag that he hadn't noticed before, and pulled out a new pair of clothes. "Here, I brought these to change into after P.E."

"W-why?" he stood, shocked and wide eyed at the kind gesture.

"Because, you need it more than I do right now."

_'So that's what it is…he only pities me…that's why he's doing all this for me.'_ It hurt to think that was the only reason that Zack had helped him like that. "Thank you…"

"What's wrong?"

_'Damn.'_ He must have had a sad look on his face just now, or maybe it was the tone of his voice. "N-nothing is wrong." He tried to say, but the tears slowly creeping their way back to his eyes betrayed him. Why did the tears seem to come so easily to him now? His emotions were always so much more intense when Zack was around. "You're only doing all this because you feel sorry for me…" and the tears began to fall once again. He balled his fists up and stared hard at the floor. "You probably think I'm disgusting now…"

A hand roughly grabbed his chin and lifted his head back up. Lips clashed against his in a bruising kiss. A hot tongue swiped at his lips making him gasp. Taking this chance it made its way into the moist cavern. It explored all the corners of his mouth and played with his own tongue. All Len could do was hold on desperately to the front of the ebony haired teen's shirt. His mind was spinning. The need to breathe soon became too strong, and with one last nibble to Len's bottom lip Zack pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Their breathing was ragged as they tried to once again fill their lungs with air. Green eyes met blue ones. "I could never think you're disgusting, I do it because I love you."

With one last peck to those cute, addicting lips he whispered into Len's ear, "Now put these on before someone finds us here."

~*~


End file.
